


陷阱

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver





	陷阱

白宇踏进办公室的大门，朱一龙正坐在木质的办公桌前。他只在电脑后面微微抬了头，依旧皱着眉头，连眼神也没匀给白宇一个，直接越到他的身后，丢给了站在门口的秘书一个眼神。  
秘书点点头，似乎对这剑拔弩张的气氛见怪不怪，木着脸退了出去，带上了白宇身后那扇厚重的门。  
等听得门锁“咔哒”一声，刚刚还站得笔直的西装男人立马卸了力气，吊儿郎当地往沙发上一坐，刚刚还绷着的脸已经绽开一个笑容。  
朱一龙落笔签了个名字，把手上这份文件放到一边去，撑着脸去看这会儿已经抱着个抱枕直勾勾盯着他的人。  
“你等我一会儿，我还有个视频电话会议。”  
白宇捏着抱枕的两角，嘴巴撅起来，朱一龙几乎能看见他头顶上一对狗耳朵都晃了起来：“我不要，哥哥都出差半个月了，我天天独守空房，这次回来都不回家直接来公司，我来找我老婆还被你们公司所有人翻白眼。”  
朱一龙被他的语气弄得一下笑出声，眼睛都眯了起来。  
他从国外回来，便在父母的帮助下开了这家小公司，行事低调，少有人知道他与朱氏集团背后的联系。而白宇回国以后，却直接进入了白家的一家子公司混了个首席执行官，虽然也不过是白家产业的一小部分，但或许是由于他过人的外表和过于活跃的社交网络，几乎人人都知道它白家大公子的身份。  
两人算是商场上有些往来，业务上其实是竞争关系居多。而白宇偏偏又管不住自己，三番五次地往朱一龙这家外人看来无依无靠的小创业公司跑。一来二去，白宇想要吞了这家公司的传言便传开来。  
朱一龙本就一张人见人爱的脸，平时又为人和善，小公司人不多，各个都为了他们这位兢兢业业的年轻总裁掬了一把辛酸泪。于是便更对这位趾高气昂不懂创业艰辛的富二代恨了三分。  
“哥你都不知道，从门卫室一路翻到总裁办公室，我容易吗？”白宇手上松开，比划了一个圆圈，好像是在强调他心里的“委屈”又多大似的。  
朱一龙早已经笑得整个人都差点扑在办公桌上，平时总是举止得体的人笑得有了奶音。  
“哥哥就知道笑，你有本事告诉他们我是谁啊。”白宇朝他抬了抬下巴，直接从沙发上站起来，走到了对方的面前，俯下身去，双手撑在那张宽大而舒适的办公椅的扶手上，吻上对方柔软的嘴唇。  
到底是半个月没见，只是亲吻便足以动情，朱一龙在对方准备更进一步时把人向外推了推，声音已经软了下来，闷在鼻子里，倒有点像是撒娇、“小白不要闹好不好我还要开会？”  
“我就要闹，开个屁会，你缺这一单生意吗？这钱我给你补上。”白宇有些不满地向后退了退，又凑过去咬人的耳朵，舌头舔着对方已经红透的耳垂，低低的用气音继续，“我现在就要睡你。”  
“你不讲道理，嗯……”朱一龙伸腿轻轻地踢他，反而给了他一个空当卡进了双腿之间。  
白宇的额头几乎抵在他的额头上，一双眼睛靠得那么近，明亮又温柔得让人心软。于是断断续续的吻又落下来，直到电脑里开始发出第一声乐音，朱一龙才像是想起了什么。他像只受惊的兔子一样往后一靠，猛地把白宇推到一边，整理了一下被白宇扯得有些乱的领带和衬衫，偏过头瞪了一眼对方，在点开那个视频邀请的同时对着他做了个“嘘”的手势。

视频会议约的时间不长，谈的也不算是什么核心的机密。朱一龙向来对白宇不设防，而对方显然对他这个小小的创业公司没有什么别的兴趣。  
点开的一瞬间，刚刚还面红耳赤的人就已经进入了另一种状态。白宇最爱看朱一龙认真工作的模样，微微低着头，眉心锁着，抬眼的时候比平时凌厉得多，因为禁欲，反而更让人欲罢不能。  
他在刚刚就起了那种心思，到了这地步，白家的大少爷又岂有停下来的道理。他丝毫不顾及地解开西装外套的纽扣，直接钻进了宽大办公桌的底下。  
朱一龙的身体绷了一下，却没有更多地动作，白宇轻轻地掰开他本来并拢的双腿，咬着西裤的拉链，缓缓拉了下来。  
不出所料，男人的性器包裹在白色的内裤里已经微微鼓胀起来。白宇微微笑起来，故意抬头看了一眼朱一龙，凑过去隔着那层纯棉的布料舔舐起来。  
嘴唇刚一碰上，朱一龙整个身体都微微颤抖了一下，他的眼睛向下一瞥，正好与白宇向上的视线对了个正着。他那长长的睫毛飞速地扑闪了一下，又回到了屏幕上。  
朱一龙白皙的肌肤上已经泛上了微微的红色，等到白宇把他的性器含进口中，他的眼眶都被弄得一片红色。平常总是冷静理智的人今天更是话少，手指撑着额头微微颤抖，要不是咬着嘴唇，细碎的呻吟几乎都能从口边溢出来。  
他的眼神早已经又飘忽到了白宇的脸上，男人含着他发胀的性器，却偏偏抬着眼看他，那模样竟显得有些委屈，仿佛是自己逼他这么做的。  
朱一龙轻轻叹了口气，换了只手撑着自己的额头，可身体已经几乎要软下去。他的指尖有些烦躁的在自己的太阳穴上轻轻敲了敲。一个男人的声音便隔着电流传过来。  
“朱总今天不舒服？”  
朱一龙抬起头来，勉强扯着嘴角笑了笑：“出差有点累。”  
办公桌底下的人却趁着他说话的工夫，故意让那根硬挺戳上自己柔软的喉头，若不是朱一龙及时咬住牙关，呻吟便要随着变调的尾音被带了出来。  
这一下着实有些过分，朱一龙抬脚轻轻踩了踩白宇的膝盖，那人却毫不在意地隔着袜子握住他的脚踝，灵巧的手指顺着他的踝骨极其缓慢地抚摸起来。  
一场会开得他几乎汗湿了整个衣背。挂断的那一秒，朱一龙就整个人软倒在座椅的靠背上，颤抖着射进了白宇的嘴里。  
好好恶作剧了一把的人起身，扑进朱一龙的怀里，脸颊蹭着对方的脸颊，亲昵地用手掌揉着对方细瘦的腰肢。  
“你就是成心的。”朱一龙微微的喘着气，侧过脸去，瞪了一眼手上依然不停作乱的人。  
白宇毫不在意地抬抬眉毛，对朱一龙毫无杀伤力的职责全盘接受，笑着说：“好歹你也是我的竞争对手，我搞黄一单是一单吧。”  
“你这是不正当竞争。”朱一龙顺着他的话往下说，纵然嘴里还在提着正经的那一套，手上却相当配合地让白宇褪下了他的西装外套扔到了一边的地毯上，“你那么大的公司欺负我一个小创业公司，你不是人。”  
他又是那样低着头。脸颊因为刚刚的高潮还泛着红，说话时微微鼓起来，嘟嘟囔囔，每一个字都听得黏黏糊糊的。  
白宇着实喜欢得要命。此刻却故意捏了朱一龙的下巴端详，对他笑起来：“那怎么办啊，要不你求我放过你？”  
“我不。”  
“那我没办法啦。”白宇笑起来，又想起什么似的故意收了笑意，板起脸，露骨的眼神描摹着对方那一对漂亮得过分的眼睛，“你的公司完了。”  
朱一龙愣了一下，随即咬住了自己的嘴唇，故意含着下巴，一双眼睛却直直盯着白宇的双眸。他缓缓地松开自己的牙齿，于是刚刚被他咬得发白的嘴唇回了血色，又被他抿了回去。  
他的声音很轻，语气甚至带上了点哀求：“白总不要动我的公司，我做什么都行。”

“操。”白宇低低骂了一声。朱一龙长了一张无比正直又纯情的脸，可偏偏最知道什么样子能撩拨起他的情欲。  
“脱了裤子，坐到桌子上去。”白宇伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，沉声道。  
朱一龙看着他好一会儿，才像是极其不情愿似的背过身去，手扶在办公桌的边缘，塌下腰去，缓缓去拉自己的西裤。他没有回头，只是背对着对方，看似是不好意思，但这个姿势却恰把他的臀型勾勒得几乎完美。挺括的西装布料包裹在肌肉上，隐隐约约可以看见裤底绑在腿上的衬衫夹的形状。  
他脱得很慢，每个动作在白宇的眼中都仿佛无限慢放，等到把那条长裤脱下来扔到一边，朱一龙才缓缓地转过身，垂着头，向后一靠，坐在他宽大办公桌的边缘上。  
他的上半身还穿得整整齐齐，白衬衫整洁服帖，连领带都打得妥妥当当。而下半生却只剩下一双白皙而修长的腿，大腿上缠着黑色的衬衫夹，小腿上包裹着同样纯黑的男士吊带袜。  
“白总我是第一次。”朱一龙的声音甚至都带着点颤抖，“你能不能轻一点？”  
白宇万没想到他会来这一句，愣了好一会儿，终于什么什么也说不出来。他急躁地扯着男人的领带，把他往自己这边拉了拉，亲吻上去的时候嗑到了对方的牙齿，血腥味儿便弥漫开来。白宇的唇舌顺着他口腔里的每一寸舔舐着，又顺着嘴角吻到下巴，用自己修剪整齐的胡子摩擦他光洁的皮肤，带起一片淡淡地红痕。  
男人温暖又干燥的手掌隔着衬衫摩擦着，又顺着下摆摸进去，朱一龙顺从地挺直身体，于是胸脯蹭在白宇的嘴唇上。  
“第一次就这样？”白宇笑了一声，隔着纯白的布料舔了一下对方的乳头。朱一龙一直敏感，白宇只是简单地吮吸和舔舐就让那一块儿硬挺起来，连带着整个人都开始微微颤抖。白宇隔着布料咬着那一粒往外拉扯了一下，朱一龙倒吸了一口凉气，有气无力地推他。  
“别，别弄……”他低声喊，“我不是女孩儿……”  
“是吗？”  
白宇又低声笑起来，先是用手指把他的领带取下来，绕着他的眼睛缠到脑后打好一个结，又伸手去解他的扣子。不一会儿他雪白的胸膛便被剥出来，被人用手粗暴地揉了揉，那敏感的肌肤就泛起一片粉红。  
白色的衬衫扣子解了一般，又被人向下扯，松松垮垮地挂在臂弯上。朱一龙很瘦，此刻他的手臂撑在身侧，肩膀也耸起来，更突显出他漂亮的锁骨来。  
持续不断的爱抚让男人忍不住偏过头去躲过一个亲吻，低声带着些抱怨地吐出一个字——“痒。”  
白宇伸手拉了拉他衬衫夹的绑带，那黑色的带子被扯起一个弧度，“啪嗒”一声又弹回去，“习惯了就不痒了。”  
男人的唇舌不断地游移在他的胸前，下巴的胡须蹭得他一阵麻痒，本来就泛红的皮肤又红了一层。  
“白总……别……别总是弄这里。”  
“你就是女孩。”白宇恶作剧似的揉了一把他细瘦的腰，“你怎么不知检点，连胸衣都不穿？你这样子不就是想勾引我，好让我放过你的公司吗？”  
朱一龙止住了细细的声音，他咬住嘴唇，好像是对刚刚那句话的无声反驳。可这样子在白宇看来，更像是另一种意味的邀请。  
“其实这个好办，”白宇继续笑着，凑过去咬住对方的耳垂，“给我生个孩子我保证不亏待你。”  
似乎是被“孩子”两个字刺到，朱一龙浑身痉挛了一下，整个人缩了起来，终于松开自己的嘴唇小声反驳，“我，我不会……”  
“怀上自然就会了。”  
白宇亲了亲脸颊，语气还像是鼓励似的，弄得原本淡淡飞红的脸颊又一阵发热。白宇蹲下身去，扯掉朱一龙半踩在脚下的皮鞋，握住被吊带袜裹住的细瘦脚踝，缓缓地向上抬，情色地用舌头卷着踝骨一路向上吻。  
吻是细碎而缠绵的，大腿内侧的皮肤比别处更光滑白嫩，只是不重的吮吸就留下了一连串的吻痕。等到一路吻到大腿根儿，朱一龙已经几乎躺倒在了办公桌上。他的身上出了一层薄汗，仰着脖子大喘着气，仿佛一只濒死的鱼。  
“你怎么了，不愿意？”白宇俯下身去，吻了吻他微微颤抖的嘴唇。  
朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，偏过头去，却没有回答。  
白宇掐住他的下巴，把人的头扭了回来，伸出手指探进他的口腔里，顺着牙齿往里摸进去，缓慢而又情色地摩擦着。  
“还想要你的公司就求我。”  
朱一龙的声音含含糊糊，又轻，“我求你白总……”  
“你叫我什么？”白宇的手上稍稍用力按了按。  
朱一龙绷紧了一点身体，终于红着脸颊用软软地声音喊出来，“我求你了……老公。”  
话音刚落，他便挣扎了一下，挣开对方的钳制，极其不好意思地扭过头去，那红透了的耳朵便落入白宇的眼帘。  
“龙哥你真是……”白宇差点绷不住，刚出声又收回去，他像是提醒自己又提醒对方似的狠狠拍了拍他的臀肉，声响回荡在空落落的办公室里，显得更为羞耻。  
“抱着。”男人按住对方的腿掰成一个M型，压住了让人抱好，自己低着头去翻办公室的避孕套。  
朱一龙乖乖地抱着自己的腿，浑身上下摆出一个极其羞耻的姿势，他被蒙着眼睛，大口喘着粗气，表情甚至有些可怜，像是等待酷刑的囚犯。  
避孕套的塑料包装递到他的嘴边，白宇的声音甚至有些急躁，“咬开。”  
朱一龙先是伸出舌头舔了舔，像是在确定那东西的具体位置，然后微微抬了一点头，咬住边角配合的扯开一道口子。  
“别用。”他低声说，然后又补充道，“我想给你生孩子。”

“靠。”白宇哑着嗓子骂了一声，草草地把套子和包装袋里的润滑剂都刮了下来，手指有些粗暴地就开始往后穴送。  
他的手法不似平时那么温柔有序，倒像是急躁得乱了章法，速度和节奏也快了好几倍。  
朱一龙在他的身下微微地扭动中，配合着他的进入。仿佛手指就能生生把他操到高潮似的，细细地呻吟着。  
“你早就看上我了是不是？”白宇在敏感点上按了按，果然对方漏出一声细细的尖叫，“你就是想嫁入豪门是不是？”  
身下的人猛地摇了摇头，浑身软得如同一滩水。  
“现在还不承认？”  
白宇又加上一根手指，模拟着性交的动作抽插着，时不时地擦过他的敏感点，却从不给他痛快。朱一龙低低地喊他“小白”，一声接着一声，听得人心软。到最后似乎委屈得过了分，才又颤抖着喊他，“老公你进来。”  
任谁也忍不住他这样。白宇压过去，在他的耳朵上轻轻吻了吻，那炽热的硬物抵在穴口，有些粗暴地直接捅进去了一半。朱一龙整个人绷了起来，可还是掰着自己的腿，那指头陷进自己柔软的皮肤里，落下一道痕迹。  
白宇把他的手拉开，环在自己的脖子上，按着他的大腿，开始用力地抽插起来。木制的办公桌面大部分的东西已经被扫到了地上，桌面那么滑，朱一龙如同海面上的一只小船，飘飘摇摇，像是洪流中的濒死之人搂住浮木一般紧紧地搂住了白宇。  
他平时总是害羞含蓄，可在性事上却格外大胆，此时凑在白宇的耳边也再不压抑，哭叫和呻吟从未停歇，一声接着一声撞击在白宇的心尖。  
白宇伸手去把他眼前的领带扯下来，深蓝色的领带已经被眼泪泅湿了一大片。布料下面那一双眼睛哭得通红，泪水把扇子般的睫毛黏连成一片。  
“哥哥，你好紧。”白宇用舌尖去舔他的睫毛和眼睑。又去吻他眼角的眼泪。  
朱一龙在他身下绽开一个轻轻的笑：“我说了我是第一次。”  
“你永远是第一次。”白宇揉了一下他的臀肉，又把他整个人拦腰抱起来两个人一起摔进柔软的办公椅里，“你真是要我的命。”  
朱一龙跨坐在白宇的大腿上，随着对方的节奏起起伏伏，  
“你那群对我翻白眼儿的下属知道他们的朱总就在这张办公桌这张办公椅上被我操吗？”  
朱一龙用气音凑在他的耳边，“只有办公桌和办公椅吗？”

他们几乎是一起射出来的，高潮之后两人都有些发愣，然后白宇把头埋进对方的怀里，像只大狗狗似的蹭了蹭，尾音都带着撒娇的意味：“龙哥——”  
他总是这样，明明年龄不小，却还像个半大孩子。  
朱一龙觉得好笑，伸手揉了揉他柔软的头发，“干什么呀？”  
“我好想你。”  
“我也想你。”  
白宇抬起头来，像是赌气似的鼓着脸颊，“你哪里想我了，出差两个星期，半个月了！你给我打过几个电话？”  
朱一龙低头看他的眼睛，满眼的笑意藏都藏不住，他把白宇的手掌抓进手里，摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，“想为你生孩子那么想你。”  
刚刚还叫嚣着生孩子的白宇这会儿却害羞了，低着头抿着嘴唇笑，说话都有些结结巴巴。  
“龙哥你搞死我算了你这这这让人怎么受得了？”  
朱一龙捧住他的脸，在他的眉心落下一个轻轻的吻，又凑到他的耳边舔了舔他的耳垂。  
“是你‘搞’死我呀。小白。”  
——END——


End file.
